


love at first sight

by sloanesvu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesvu/pseuds/sloanesvu
Summary: just a twitter drabble about selkie adam falling in love with langa, wanted to contribute to the adam love in the tags <3 sorry it's short.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	love at first sight

The night was dark and intense, even the light from dear Luna refusing to touch the ground thru the heavy clouds that eclipsed her. The sound of rain pummeling the ground filled the selkie's senses, the scent and taste of water the most honest thing he knew. Crisp, refreshing, honest. More things in the universe should mirror those qualities, but sadly the only solace he found was in this.

This.

What was this exactly?

A ritual. A dance. Courtship.

As the selkie waited by the shores for his prey to approach, ruby eyes searched the sky for any trace of light. Still nothing. Perfect for the hunt.

The soft padding of footprints on sand stilled the creatures movements, tense as he waited the perfect moment to strike. But none presented itself as the silhouette of an angel came into view, erasing all thoughts of violence. No, he needed to own this creature. He was too beautiful to not have.

Snow white hair and pale eyes to match, the grace of 1000 fae easily in his movements. Pure. Like snow.

Snow.

_His Snow._


End file.
